(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) array panel may be used for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display or an organic electro luminescence (EL) display device. The thin film transistor array panel may include a gate wire that transfers a scanning signal and a data wire that transfers an image signal. The array panel may include a thin film transistor that is connected to the gate wire and data wire, and a pixel electrode that is connected to a thin film transistor.
The thin film transistor may include a gate electrode, a semiconductor layer that forms a channel, and a source electrode and drain electrode that are formed by portions of the data wire. The thin film transistor is a switching element that transports or interrupts a data voltage that is transmitted through the data wire to a pixel electrode according to the gate signal through the gate wire.
As the size of the array panel increases, so does the occurrences of RC delay due to resistance and capacitance of the wiring therein. The occurrences of RC delay may be reduced by using a wire having a low resistance, such as copper. However, copper may be difficult to etch and contact to other layers. Further, copper may suffer from oxidation and corrosion.